1. Field of Use
This invention relates to the azido nitramine, 1,5-diazido-3-nitraza pentane, and its preparation and use as an energetic plasticizer for solid gun and rocket motor propellants.
2. Prior Art
Azido nitramines are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,341; 3,883,314; 4,085,123 and 4,141,910.
The 1,5-diazido-2-nitraza pentane (or DIANP for short) of this invention produces low molecular weight combustion gases. In addition, the DIANP lowers flame temperature in propellants without lessening their burning rates. This latter feature is particularly notable. Previous experience with energetic compounds which lower flame temperatures has been that they also always lower burning rates.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to provide the azido nitramine, 1,5-diazido-3-nitraza pentane, and a method for making it.
It is an object of this invention to provide plasticizer compositions for rocket and gun propellants which incorporate the 1,5-diazido-3-nitraza pentane.
These and other objects are accomplished in accordance with this invention as will be seen from the following disclosure.